


I do

by Carsharefans



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 18:51:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11880648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carsharefans/pseuds/Carsharefans
Summary: kayleigh and John attend Elsie's wedding.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I plan to add more chapters soon and I don't really understand this site, so I think if you subscribe to the page it might tell you when I add more, seeing as I no longer have social media linked to car share. I do have personal social medias if you want to contact me there and I am happy to also just message people when I add more

Kayleigh watched as Elsie gave a speech.   
*This is all so odd, then again what can I expect from Elsie. Tacky too. I wouldn't have chosen those decorations, and where's she think she's going in that dress?! A bloody brothel?!* Kayleigh thought to herself, pretending to listen to Elsie's words. It was at this moment Elsie called on her.   
"...and me best pal Kayleigh, who I want to say a few words up here"  
*frick! Why has she done that? I don't know what to say! And as for 'best mate'!*  
As Kayleigh works her way nervously through the circle tables with guests sitting around them she slips slightly on some champagne that had been spilt on the floor earlier that evening. As she falls a hand reaches out and manages to grab her arm, minimising the impact slightly. Kayleigh lookes up from the floor to thank them when she realises it's John. She hasn't seen him since their argument. They stare at each other whilst the guests begin to gather around her. John doesn't need more than a look before standing up and announcing  
"Sorry Elsie, she should probably see somebody about that ankle, I'll take her outside" he helps Kayleigh up, giving her a stern look.   
Kayleigh catches on, faking a limp and leaning on John as they head for the exit, the others returning to their seats as Elsie continues thanking her friends and family for coming. 

John shuts the door to the reception hall and Kayleigh puts her leg down flat again.   
"Thanks" she says  
"Any time, I could tell you needed an excuse to get out" he laughs.   
They both stand in silence as they look around at some of the other guests in the foyer wandered around, also looking for any excuse not to go back into that reception hall.   
"Tacky isn't it" John breaks the silence   
"That's exactly what I thought"   
"Do you want to sit out side?"  
"Don't see why not"   
They walk through the doors and sit on a stone bench outside.   
"Fancy serving chicken nuggets at a bloomin' wedding!" John jokes   
"Oh god John... don't get me started, awful isn't it" she fake cries between the laughter   
"What about that groom?" He sighs  
"Is it necessary to wear reflective trainers with light up soles to your wedding? Think I must 'av over dressed" she laughs, gesturing to her off the shoulder skin tight dress  
"I like it" he replies "I like this too" he runs his finger along her necklace  
"Thanks" she smiles, looking him in the eyes, his had still moving back and forth along her necklace. He moves it over and places his hand on her shoulder, their eyes still interlocked as he moves in slowly, slightly parting his lips. She closes her eyes and closes the distance between them, kissing him deeply.   
"Get a room" a drunk guest shouts as he staggers into the car park, looking for the toilets.   
They laugh, their foreheads still touching.   
"Actually..." he whispers to her "... I have a room" he takes his room key out of his pocket and holds it in front of her. 

Kayleigh giggles like a school girl as she stands up from the stone bench "maybe you should carry me, you know becuase my ankle hurts so bad" she raises her eye brows suggestively   
"What you in about? You didn't really hurt your-" he stops realising "-Oh right" he giggles too, placing one arm around her back and the other under her knees before swooping her up and carrying her inside and into the lift. 

After some fumbling with the room key, John manages to get himself and Kayleigh into the room, chucking her playfully onto the bed.   
"Wait there" he adds before running to the bathroom.   
"A lady should never wait" she calls out after him.   
A few moments later he walks back into the room, slipping into the bed beside her and pressing his body against the back of her's.   
"What did you go to the bathroom for?" She questions   
"Just a quick freshen up" he winks, scattering kisses over the back of her neck.   
She can feel him intimately pressing against her... or rather, parts of him  
"Is that a gun in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?" She jokes in a seductive voice   
"...guess..." he presses his body into her further, causing her to moan with excitement. He rolls her over to face him as they hold each other, Kayleigh's arms around John's neck as she slowly moves up and down. John's eyes now closed, trying to grasp the idea that his dream is now a reality. 

They both continue to cover each other in kisses even once they have finished, John lets his fingers run down Kayleigh's figure, noticing the goose bumps forming on her bare skin.   
"'Er" he says, pulling the duvet out from under them both and pulling it back up over them. He tucks it up to Kayleigh's chin and places a kiss on her head. Kayleigh is so overwhelmed by both his romantic aspects and his ability in bed that she needs to tell him again.   
Before she can speak John gets a hunch "I love you Kayleigh Kitson" he decleares "I always have and I always will, you are the most stunning woman I have ever met, incredibly kind, and great in bed" he laughs "...and now I have you!"  
"Aww John!" She squeals "I love you too"


	2. The morning after (trigger warning in notes)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *TRIGGER WARNING*  
> I feel the need to put this as this chapter does include a conversation that speculates sexual harassment/abuse. This is not described in the chapter, nor does any sexual abuse take place, however a character does discuss the issue. Please do not read if you feel this may upset you x

6am and John is woken by a knock on his hotel room door, he glances over to Kayleigh who is still sleeping soundly.   
He walks over and looks through the peephole, realising it is in fact a very drunk guest from Elsie's reception. He opens the door with anger.   
"Oh sorry" the man says "wrong door"  
"It's 6am! You shouldn't be roaming the halls you should be having a kip" John replies  
"Can I come in 'ere?" He asks, trying to get past John   
"No you blood can't!"  
"Ey! That's that girl! The one who hurt her ankle!" He says, catching a glimpse of Kayleigh sleeping, completely naked with just a thin white sheet covering her now "what you done with her! She wernt well! And you have done something to her ain't you?"  
"I can assure you she is fine" John says calmly  
"Why have you taken all her clothes off?! You dirty little basted!"   
Before John can reply the drunken man swings for him, punching John in the face and stumbling himself into the room, making a noise loud enough to finally wake Kayleigh.   
"OMG!" Kayleigh screams, grabbing the sheet and wrapping it round herself   
"Jesus" John pulls himself back up "Kayleigh get out of here will ya!" He says pointing to the bathroom. She doesn't need telling twice, she runs and locks herself in, listening against the door. It's not long before hotel staff can be heard running in and grabbing the man.   
"Mr Wilson, we have had several complaints of this behaviour and our policy does not tolerate it!" 

Kayleigh waits until the noise has calmed down before unlocking the door and sheepishly looking around. She sees John sitting on the bed, his head in his hands. Kayleigh walks over to him, still wrapped in the sheet.   
"John? Oh my god your bleeding!"  
"It's only a scrape" he shrugs it off, however Kayleigh returns back into the bathroom to get some tissue and dampen it slightly. She walks back over to him, lifting his head with her hand and gently dabbing the tissue around his cut. After she had removed the blood, the cut actually looked very tiny.   
"My brave soldier" she takes his head in her hands and kisses him on the cheeks   
"The shit I go through for you Kayleigh Kitson"  
"That's why I love you" she moves her arm to his hair and gently combs through it with her fingers, the sudden action causing the sheet to slip. John reaches out and grabs it just in time, before pausing and looking puzzled  
"Why did I do that?" He laughs   
"What?" She laughs back   
"Well it's just us two... I should have just let it fall" and with that he drops the sheet, smiling suggestively at Kayleigh. 

They lay later staring at the ceiling, holding hands. Ready to start their new adventure together.


End file.
